


Doctor John Watson

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Doctor John, Doctor John Watson, Domestic, Fluff, Injured Sherlock, JOHN IS IN DOCTOR MODE, John Takes Care Of Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub





	1. Chapter 1

“Up you go.” John grunted as he lifted Sherlock back up into his bed. 

Sherlock had taken a few blows in the most recent case they had been involved in. He had a bruised face along with some stitches by his temple. John had given him some medicine to help the pain and it had made Sherlock quite loopy. Something not seen ever before by John. 

“Jooohn, my head.” Sherlock tentatively lifted one hand up to his head, his long, slender fingers massaging the front of his forehead. Sherlock’s fingers went to the stitches, running his fingers over them. 

“Sherlock,” John reached out his hand and picked up Sherlock’s hand that was grazing his stitches. “Don’t touch them.”

Sherlock frowned. “John, my head.”

“You’ll have to wait two more hours. Sorry. Doctor’s orders.” John smiled.

“But you’re my doctor.”

“Exactly, and a doctor is supposed to take care of their patient and not overdose them, even if they are their patient’s flatmate.” John pulled Sherlock’s bed covers up over him. 

“John, do you often tuck your patients into bed?” 

“Ha, you’re hilarious. I’ll be back in two hours to give you more medicine. No more trying to get out of bed.” John headed out of Sherlock’s room.

“Tell me a story before you go, John.”

John rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.


	2. Yes, Doctor Watson

“All done.” John smiled at Sherlock while taking off his medical gloves. “Make sure you keep your fingers away from that area though, and you should be good.”

“Yes, Doctor Watson.” Sherlock stood up and pulled his robe tightly around him. “Breakfast sounds like a good idea.”

“Sure. Why don’t you make some?” John started cleaning his utensils off of the table.

Sherlock made a face. “Fine.” 

“Fine? Is Sherlock Holmes going to make breakfast?” 

“I can make food. It’s just something I find to be a waste of time. Please, John. Sit in the living room and I’ll make you some tea.”

John looked at Sherlock, skeptically. “Sherlock, I don’t know if I trust you in here to be honest.”

“It’ll be okay. I know where the fire extinguisher is.”

John left Sherlock in the kitchen alone. He picked up his daily newspaper and sat in his chair, reading it. Soon Sherlock brought him in some tea. John looked at the cup warily in Sherlock’s hand.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Sherlock took John’s hand and wrapped it around the cup, his touch lingering a few seconds longer than necessary before walking back into the kitchen.

John took a sip of the tea. It was actually quite good. Sherlock seemed too have put just a couple too many sugar cubes in for his liking, but it was good nonetheless. As John continued sipping on the tea and reading his newspaper Sherlock came back in with toast on a plate for himself and John. John was surprised to see that Sherlock had remembered his jam. Sherlock held the plate and sat on the edge of John’s chair to look at the newspaper. Their latest case was on the cover. 

“Hmm,” Sherlock pointed his piece of toast to the newspaper. “This is so inaccurate, John.”

“It’s only inaccurate to you, Sherlock. You see so much more than us.” John took a bite out of the toast. It was golden brown and not burnt. Once again this surprised John, but it shouldn’t have because it was Sherlock. Was Sherlock faulty at anything? Probably not. Sherlock stood from the side of John’s chair and put the last piece of toast in his mouth. John grabbed his arm before he could walk away. 

“Thank you, Sherlock.”


End file.
